Contender
The Contender is a modern pickup truck in Grand Theft Auto IV and is manufactured by Vapid. Description Design The truck has styling very reminiscent of the third generation Ford SVT Lightning concept, most noticeably in the front bumper, grille (in shape, not including the split grille), hood, and back end; the color varieties it appears i n are like most modern Ford F-150s though. It has a Chevy-like, horizontally-split grille and headlights that are similar to the 2007 Chevrolet Avalanche. The Supercharged 5.7L V8 engine, is also similar to the Lightning concept but with a larger displacement V8 (the Lightning had a 5.4L V8). The Contender comes with a variety of bed modifications. Performance Despite having a Supercharged engine, it's acceleration and top speed are unimpressive (159 mph), and can be equally matched by the Bobcat but the top speed is higher. On the bright side though, the contender is impressively durable with collisions and gunfire. Handling is below average with the car feeling heavy, and understerring around corners. Despite it being a pickup, it isn't good off road. The car has no AWD, the suspension is firm, and doesn't have enough ground clearance. Variants A green "Supercharge" Contender is driven by the Irish Mob that can be found in Steinway. It has huge chrome bull bars, four vapid lights atop of chrome anti-roll bed bars, and adorns a special green color. Its speed and acceleration has increased a very small amount from the supercharger being added. A Contender is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a dark grey body color. As a new Contender will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. The maximum amount of money you can obtain from delivering the Contender to Stevie is $8,250. Locations *The McReary mob variant can be found around Steinway. *Usually found in most districts of Broker and Dukes. *Is usually seen in Star Junction and The Triangle. *The one requested by Stevie can be found in the Twitchin' Sugar factory compound on Creek Street, in BOABO, Broker. Trivia * In the BradyGames guide, the Contender is occasionally referred to as the E109, though the game never calls it the E109. In the game's files, however, the model for the Contender is called E109. It hints that it is a beta name for the Contender. * In a car commercial on CNT (Sully's Auto Mart), a white Contender is referred to as the EXT, which could be another beta name for the truck. * In GTA IV, after collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Contender fetching $2,500. * The Contender doesn't have any white reverse lights, or any number plates. * The default radio station in the Contender is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * The Truck also appears as an Undrivable prop in Brucie's Garage and Stevie's garage, However, further inspection shows the truck to be, if not noticeable smaller than the current model, and further notice is a smaller Rollbar as seen on the "Supercharged" variant, yet scaled smaller. * If the player attempts to climb into the rear cargo compartment while the vehicle is in motion, the player will just lose the balance and fall. If the player is lucky enough, they will fall on to the road. Otherwise, they will fall over in the cargo compartment and become while their health of the player gradually reduces, eventually getting Wasted. * While the Contender doesn't appear in Chinatown Wars, a billboard advertising the truck does. }} de:Contender (IV) es:Contender fr:Contender pl:Contender Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Gang Cars